No one
by sidboy
Summary: Brittany loves Alvin and does not know how to do say that to him. Alvin is doubt if she really loves him. Can a song bring them together?


**Hello dear readers! This is my first fanfic. I found out today that I had saved, so I improved I posted again! The song belongs to Alicia Keys and the name is _No one._**

* * *

In college Eastment West, there will be a talent show and as always The Chipmunks and The Chipettes will participate singing their songs. They already lived with Dave.

Until that arrived the day before the show. At home, Brittany was in the room, lying down, wondering what song would sing.

"I can not believe I'm the only one who does not have a boyfriend yet. Jeanette and Eleanor have boyfriends, who are brothers of the boy I love. I'll sing a song for him," Brittany reflected.

Jeanette enters the room to see what Brittany is doing.

"Britt, what are you doing here alone?" Jeanette asks making Brittany jump on the bed.

"Nothing, just thinking."She responds

"Is something bothering you?" Jean insistis.

"Since you have asked yes." Britt answers, blushing.

"Then what is?"

"I want to sing something special for Alvin, you know, you're dating Simon, Eleanor is dating Theodore. I'm alone" Brittany replied sadly.

"I understand, you want me and Elli to help you win Alvin, right?"

"Yes, please. I love him!"

"Ok!" Jean agrees to help her sister.

"Thank you!" and Brittany hugs her sister.

"Let's see tv now!"

The next day The chipmunks wake up and have breakfast. And they go to school and have a normal day. But at night It will be the big show, The chipmunks were presented and it was now the turn of the Chipettes.

"I want to Dedicate this song to the boy I love, Alvin Seville" Alvin starts to pay attention after hear his name. And Brittany starts to sing:

 _I just want you close_  
 _Where you can stay forever_  
 _You can be sure_  
 _That it will only get better_

 _You and me together_  
 _Through the days and nights_  
 _I don't worry 'cause_  
 _Everything's gonna be allright_

 _People keep talking_  
 _They can say what they like_  
 _But all I know is_  
 _Everything's gonna be allright_

 _No one, no one, no one_  
 _Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_  
 _No one, no one, no one_  
 _Can get in the way of what I feel_  
 _For you, you, you_  
 _Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

Alvin looks inside Brittany's blues eyes. He was amazed with the song, and with her.

 _When the rain is pouring down_  
 _And my heart is hurting_  
 _You will always be around_  
 _This I know for certain_

 _You and me together_  
 _Through the days and nights_  
 _I don't worry 'cause_  
 _Everything's gonna be alright_

 _People keep talking_  
 _They can say what they like_  
 _But all I know is_  
 _Everything's gonna be alright_

 _No one, no one, no one_  
 _Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_  
 _No one, no one, no one_  
 _Can get in the way of what I feel_  
 _For you, you, you_  
 _Can get in the way of what I feel_

 _I know, some people search the world_  
 _To find something like what we have_  
 _I know, people will try_  
 _Try to divide something so real_  
 _So 'till the end of time_  
 _I'm telling you_  
 _That no one_

 _No one, no one_  
 _Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_  
 _No one, no one, no one_  
 _Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

 _oh oh oh..._

After the show, at home, they were victorious. Although they sang different songs, The Chipmunks and The Chipettes won the prize together.  
Alvin went to the bedroom to talk with Brittany, although the sisters were resting in the tv room with their boyfriends, she wanted to stay in the bedroom to lie down and listen to music.

"Hi Britt! How are you?" Alvin aksed, smiling.

"Hi alvie, I'm fine. I thought you were watching TV..." She responds.

"I was but I came here to talk to you about your song." He said.

"Did you liked?" She asked, blushing.

"Yes, I love it!" He answers.

"Thanks, I like yours too!" She smiled.

"I want to know If you really mean that..."

"Yes, I mean that. I have feelings for you, Alvie..." Sha said, trying to avoid his eyes.

"I... I... I have for you too..." He approaches her, excpecting ot kiss her any moment. "I was in doubt if you felt in the same way..."

"Alvie, you can make me mad everyday, my heart will keep beating for you." She gets closer to him.

After hearing that, Alvin kissed her lips. In the first moment she was suprised and almost fight back, however she relaxed and enjoyed the moment. Brittany was kissing the one she loves. The kiss ended in few minutes.

"Are you my girlfriend now?" Alvin asked, smiling.

"Definitly!" She answered, giveing back the kiss.

After that, the couple went to the room to watch TV with their brothers and sisters.

* * *

 _ **"True love doesn't happen right away; it's an ever-growing process. It develops after you've gone through many ups and downs, when you've suffered together, cried together, laughed together." -Ricardo Montalban**_

* * *

 **Reviw if you want, Thanks for reading!**


End file.
